Generally, a purpose of the operating rope is for operating the sunshade. As shown in FIGS. 3a and 3b, when a user pulls the operating rope wound on a sprocket of clutch to either opening or closing direction, a shaft attached to the sprocket and clutch is rotated to open or close the sunshade.
On the other hand, the operating ropes are mainly divided into two sorts, a simple operating rope and the operating rope with beads. The simple operating rope has only primary rope stranded the several yarns. The other operating rope has a plurality of plastic beads attached on the primary rope with equidistant intervals.
FIGS. 7a, 7b, 8a and 8b show the conventional sunshade operating rope (13) having a plurality of beads attached on the primary rope and arranged with equidistant intervals. The bead has desirably formed a spherical or cylindrical shape, or other suitable shapes. FIGS. 7(a) and 8(a) show the sunshade operating rope (13) with a plurality of spherically shaped beads being attached on the primary rope. FIGS. 7b and 8b show the sunshade operating rope (13) with a plurality of cylindrically shaped beads being attached on the primary rope.
However, the sunshade operating rope is wound on a sprocket of clutch to hang on both opening and closing sides. When a user wants to pull the sunshade operating rope either opening or closing direction, the user often cannot distinguish which is the correct one to operate his intended direction. Due to the confusion, many users are experienced to pull initially the wrong direction of the sunshade operating rope.